User blog:Moritzva/TIC Sandbox
To-Do List: *Holy Stone Guild |-|Format= Summary Here you can add a summary/short info about the character. Personality Themes: *- Powers and Stats Tier: Current Tier of the character (in bold). Name: The character's true name, and/or common name/epithets Origin: The name of the fiction which the character is from, with a link to the Verse page Gender: Male, female or genderless Age: Character's age Classification: Character's class/race etc. Powers and Abilities: A list of the character's general abilities (Please add links to the "Powers and Abilities" pages, if it is possible). Attack Potency: The character's attack power or destructive capacity (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold). Speed: It is generally "Combat Speed" (in bold) Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold). Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold). Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him. Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Note: Self-explanatory Trivia *- Gallery TBA Others Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. |-|Naguib Antonios= Summary Naguib is the up-and-coming dungeoneer, leader of The Holy Stone, an adventuring guild made of many individuals from prestigious dungeoneering backgrounds. While initially denying Valev a job in the guild, he ends up allowing Valev to accompany the group on an adventure. Naguib Antonios was born into stress and expectation, as a son of the Antonios Family, a famed family of powerful guilds from Safanida. It is an expectation for each member of the family to create and build their own successful guild, and as an only child, Naguib is no different. No matter what it takes, Naguib will be sure to bring success to The Holy Stone. Personality Naguib is an unrelentingly serious individual. A stickler for rules, order, and protocol, Naguib wants everything done on time and perfect. This precision can get quite overbearing at times, especially around his far more lax team members. He serves as a good counterbalance, though, as his professionalism keeps the team together and lets them get out of even the most dangerous situations. Deep inside, Naguib harbors a deep worry that he isn't good enough to lead his own guild. This worry plagues him, and drives his obsession with perfection, as he sees anything less as failure on his part. Themes: * Naguib Has A Plan! Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Naguib Antonios Origin: The Infinite Consortium Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Human, Leader of The Holy Stone Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification (Naguib, with various Sword Skills, can amplify his strength, speed, and even his defense), Limited Elemental Manipulation (Many sword skills allow for elemental strikes with his sword), Vector Manipulation (Naguib can manipulate the force and vector behind his attacks and abilities, allowing him to increase or decrease the power of strikes for powerful combos, as well as increase his mobility), limited Teleportation with Blinking Strike, limited Illusion Manipulation with Illusionary Strike, limited Fear Manipulation with Intimidation. Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (While a fair bit weaker than Valev, he could keep up with him somewhat) Speed: Peak Human, higher with various skills, with Supersonic+ reactions (Able to react to Valev, although unable to travel as fast as him) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to Valev) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Could survive Valev's lighter attacks, to an extent) Stamina: Very High (Naguib is a seasoned and trained swordsman, and can fight for several hours without significant tire.) Range: Extended Melee Range, higher with Sword Skills Standard Equipment: The Sanctity Blade Intelligence: Gifted. Aside from being a natural and skilled combatant who had trained most of his life, he was also a very observant and careful individual. Out of combat, he was a talented leader capable of keeping his entire guild together. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sword Skills These magical abilities unique to Naguib and The Antonios Family allow him superhuman abilities, enhancing his swordsmanship with a variety of different spells and abilities. *'Quickened Slash' :Naguib dashes forward with great speed to a location, temporarily amplifying his speed greatly. *'Fiery Explosion' :Naguib's Sanctity Blade becomes lit with flames. The next time he hits an object with a physical attack, a large explosion bursts from the sword to add in extra damage. *'Blinking Strike' :Naguib vanishes for a moment and teleports to up to three people in a small area, rapidly slashing at all of them, before appearing next to one of them. *'Illusionary Strike' :Naguib's next attack seems duplicated, an illusionary sword swiping down through the air from an illusionary Naguib double. *'Intimidation' :Naguib dashes at an opponent and strikes down with a sword, inducing near-immobilizing fear onto his opponent for a few seconds. *'Icy Shell' :A thin icy layer surrounds Naguib, enhancing his durability slightly and allowing him to skate across the battlefield quickly. *'Shocking Blade' :Electricity lights up The Sanctity Blade, shocking the next person it touches with a melee attack. *'Delayed Strike' :Naguib strikes at the air or an object, dealing no damage. However, this can be reactivated at any time to apply that force suddenly. *'Reverse Strike' :Naguib can reverse the force behind an attack or skill of his, effectively letting him reverse the force. This can allow him to hit an enemy towards him rather than away from him, for example. *'Cutting Wind Slash' :Naguib slashes the air many times with Delayed Strike, releasing it all at once to unleash a torrent of air slashes at the opponent at a range. *'Defensive Guard' :Naguib hardens and reduces damage taken for a few seconds, before releasing a blast of force around him equal to a small portion of the damage dealt before reductions. *'Force Shift' :Naguib can change blunt force into sharp, slashing force and vice versa- even enemy attacks. This is one of his most used utility abilities. Key: Arc 1 Trivia *Naguib likes paperwork, a lot. Gallery TBA Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|Will Hohenzollern= Summary Will Hohenzollern is a priest of the Holy Stone guild, running from a long line of extremely powerful mages. He is burdened with the expectations of his family after his brother disappeared from their lives to enjoy travels. As the only child, he had to endure all the pressure that once went to his brother. He holds no resentment towards his older brother, though; occasionally, he comes back to hang out with Will and teach him a few things about self-defense. Will was put out to go adventure and learn at the young age of 14, and soon made contact with Naguib Antonios, who took him in. Will looks up to him as a mentor and good friend, and has learned many things from him. He often serves as a central moral compass for the group, keeping the rag-tag clump of adventurers all on the same page. He even managed to make friends with Valev during his short stay with The Holy Stone. But sometimes expectations can't be upheld. Personality The first thing someone would say about Will is that he's shy. This isn't entirely true, though; while Will seems shy due to his unwillingness to talk, usually it is simply because he has nothing he wishes to say. He's a quiet individual who speaks up when he needs to be heard, and doesn't need orders to know what to cast and when. He is perhaps the most perceptive of the entire guild, being able to see past strategies and situations that even Naguib himself missed. Will's biggest flaw is his desire to prove himself. Although he does not speak much of it, he constantly wishes to make sure the group obtains perfect success, while doubting his ability to maintain the standards that have been set upon him. This brings a lot of stress to himself and can even jeopardize missions in the long term. Themes: *Things Getting Tense Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Will Hohenzollern Origin: The Infinite Consortium Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Priest of the Holy Stone Powers and Abilities: Weapon Mastery, Healing and Regeneration (Low-Mid; Will can casually heal back what usually would be permanent or crippling damage. The rate of this healing depends on the power of the spell Will casts), Forcefield Creation (Will can harness magic to create barriers around allies that they can attack through, but enemies can't), Non-Physical Interaction (Will's magic can hit spirits and ghosts), Power Nullification with Cleansing Light (Will can dispel enchantments, both harmful and helpful, from friends and enemies. This can also erase weak magical attacks), Holy Manipulation (Will can empower allies with greater speed and strength, debuff enemies with weaker attack and speed, deal incredible damage to demonic entities and spirits, shoot powerful beams of light, and even enhance his own weapons), Soul Manipulation with Soulblade (A gift from his brother, this sword allows him to damage the soul of his enemies as well as their bodies. This rapidly harms their magical stamina and weakens their magical ability, although it is most powerful against people with extremely powerful souls, such as Valev). Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (While the weakest in raw attack power of The Holy Stone guild, he has many spells that can let him keep up with the others, such as Naguib Antonios in direct combat) Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic+ reactions, higher with spells (Able to react to Valev, but unable to move as fast as him. Can enhance speed with various skills.) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Class 5 with spells (Will is comparable to Valev while using enhancement spells) Striking Strength: Unknown, Multi-City Block Class with spells Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Can make barriers strong enough to take Valev's attacks. While the weakest in durability out of the group, various spells can improve this) Stamina: High (While not as resilient as Naguib, he can still fight for long periods of time without showing much tire.) Range: Hundreds of Meters with spells, Extended Melee Range with Soulblade Standard Equipment: Hohenzollern Staff, Soulblade Intelligence: Gifted. Will is a gifted child and often serves as second to Naguib in intellect. He is born from a talented family of priests, and has received melee combat training from his brother, who is incredibly skilled with swords and hand-to-hand combat. Weaknesses: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Priestly Magic' Will Hohenzollern is greatly skilled in magical abilities that can achieve many things, from buffing allies and debuffing enemies to purifying the evil. *'Minor Regeneration' :Will heals around one sword slash worth of damage. *'Greater Regeneration' :Will heals enough damage to entirely replace a lost arm or limb. *'Healing Aura' :A buff that Will can put on allies that slowly heals them, even being able to replace limbs over time. *'Ignited Strength' :Will boosts the strength of himself or an ally, enough for himself to be able to physically content with Naguib for some amount of time. *'Quickening' :Will boosts the speed of an ally, or decreases the speed of an enemy. *'Weakening' :Will reduces the physical strength of an enemy. This spell is similar in strength as Ignited Strength. *'Cleansing Light' :Will shines an area with light, destroying negative enchantments on allies or positive enchantments on enemies. This can also selectively destroy weak magical attacks. *'Piercing Blast' :Will shoots a piercing missile of light. This is stronger the more mana he puts into it. It's worth nothing that this does not move the speed of light. *'Great Blast' :Will ignites the area around him with light, causing a large-ranged explosion in any direction of his choosing, or around him. This is stronger the more mana he puts into it. *'Repent' :Will lights his blade or staff with magic. It's next strike on an enemy unleashes a burst of light, searing the opponent and doing far more damage to evil spirits and demons, but still burning regular enemies. *'Shielding' :A translucent shield surrounds Will or an ally, allowing them to endure many hits from enemies. Allies can attack through this barrier, but enemies can't. Key: Act 1 Trivia *Will holds no bad faith towards his family and really does wish to impress them. Gallery TBA Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: |-|Ambra Diaz= Summary Here you can add a summary/short info about the character. Personality Themes: *- Powers and Stats Tier: Current Tier of the character (in bold). Name: The character's true name, and/or common name/epithets Origin: The name of the fiction which the character is from, with a link to the Verse page Gender: Male, female or genderless Age: Character's age Classification: Character's class/race etc. Powers and Abilities: A list of the character's general abilities (Please add links to the "Powers and Abilities" pages, if it is possible). Attack Potency: The character's attack power or destructive capacity (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold). Speed: It is generally "Combat Speed" (in bold) Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold). Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold). Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him. Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Note: Self-explanatory Trivia *- Gallery TBA Others Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. |-|Durk Minerman= Summary Here you can add a summary/short info about the character. Personality Themes: *- Powers and Stats Tier: Current Tier of the character (in bold). Name: The character's true name, and/or common name/epithets Origin: The name of the fiction which the character is from, with a link to the Verse page Gender: Male, female or genderless Age: Character's age Classification: Character's class/race etc. Powers and Abilities: A list of the character's general abilities (Please add links to the "Powers and Abilities" pages, if it is possible). Attack Potency: The character's attack power or destructive capacity (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold). Speed: It is generally "Combat Speed" (in bold) Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold). Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold). Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him. Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Note: Self-explanatory Trivia *- Gallery TBA Others Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. |-|Frederick= Summary Here you can add a summary/short info about the character. Personality Themes: *- Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Frederick Hohenzollern, Captain of the Guard Origin: The name of the fiction which the character is from, with a link to the Verse page Gender: Male Age: Character's age Classification: Human, Consortium Traveler, General of the First Federation Order, Captain of the Guard, Commodore of the Special Ops. Legionnaire, Major Frederick Potsdam Hohenzollern! Powers and Abilities: Time Manipulation, Duplication, Limited Precognition, Statistics Amplification, and Acausality (Type 3; Frederick’s Boon of Selves allows him control over himself and himself up to one second in the future. This allows him to duplicate himself and his attacks, see up to one second into the future, stack versions of himself for amplification, and replace himself with an alternate version of himself upon death), Soul Manipulation with Soulblade (A blade meant to kill Valev, it does significantly more damage the stronger the soul is), Extrasensory Perception with prep and various equipment (Frederick can track magical signatures and spot magic and soul residue), Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resistance to Time Stop and similar effects, (Frederick can resist any time effect only affecting his ‘current’ self. Time Stop fails because it only targets now, so his future selves are exempt), Power Mimicry (Frederick, with his Boon of Selves, can take control and copy any clones of him and can nullify copies of his powers). Attack Potency: The character's attack power or destructive capacity (in bold; add any explanations using brackets, not in bold). Speed: It is generally "Combat Speed" (in bold) Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold). Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold). Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him. Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Note: Self-explanatory Trivia *- Gallery TBA Others Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. Category:Blog posts